No sleep
by drownedGaming
Summary: read to kinda figure the title out. I'll make more chapters to this. Johnkat, john x karkat, karkat x john, johnkar how ever you wanna put it. All my stories sound good in my head
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Karkat Vantas and everything around you is black.

"hehehe" a voice giggles. Your eyes widen when you see John, covered in red, yellow, blue, violet, magenta, all your friends blood color.

"karkat look" john held up a knife, painted in the rainbow "we can put all this frosting on a cake" he took a cake and smeared the contents on the knife all over the cake. John giggly smile turned into crying frown. He threw the knife behind him. You see the knife stand in the air.

"k-karkat..." john said, with half lidded eyes

"WHAT?" you ask. Your eyes widen when you see the knife raise near his back.

"p-please, help me. never leave me. don't let me die" he said through tears.

"I-I WOULD NEVER LET YOU DIE JOHN, I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU" you say, you begin to cry. The knife draws back.

"JOHN WATCH OUT!" you yell.

"wha-" His eyes go wide. He looks at the knife through his chest and then flops face first on the floor. You run over to his body. Your crimson red tears run down your cheeks. You love john, and you always will. You scream and cry. That's what you do when you also wake up

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! J-JOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHNNNNN!" you cry. Everyone rushes into your room, even John, who looks fine, hugs you.

"Karkat, calm down, it's just a nightmare" john says calmly. You cry in his chest. He strokes your hair, avoding your horns. You take his hand and make him rub your horn.

"k-karkat?" john asks. You don't respond, your to busy crying. He rubs your horns, making you purr.

"JOHN" you finally say.

"hmm?" he asks.

"C-CAN YOU STAY WITH ME, JUST TO MAKE SURE I DON'T HAVE NIGHTMARES?" you ask him. Gog, your blushing a lot, you know it.

"of course karkat, thats what good friends do" he says. You nod and begin to drift off

**BE THE BOY WHO IS VERY CARING**

**A/N: yay! i did chapter of shit, i hope you like. I'm planning on making more chapters to this where karkat keeps on having nightmares and johns the one there to comfort him. Sldo they go to magical place and john kissing karkat. This story sounded better in my head than it possibly did on here :)**


	2. Chapter 2

You are now the very caring boy. But everyone calls you John. You look at karkat, who is fast asleep in your lap. He looks so calm and cute. Cute? Jegus John your not a homosexual. You notice karkat starting to shiver and cry. You pull a blanket up and cover the both of you. Maybe tomorrow you should watch a romcom with karkat, Rose has said to keep him happy. Karkat has been having a shit load of nightmares latley. He would always cry your name, but why?

"J-JOHN" karkat said. You look at him, his eyes are shut, pouring crimson tears. His voice gets low, into a whisper

"p-please stop, i-it hurts..." he said, you pet his head, hoping to calm him down.

"john! please! it hurts stop!" his voice gets higher.

"karkat, wake up!" you say shaking the troll. He gets up from your lap, then lands on the floorwith a thump.

"JOHN STOP! IT HURTS! P-PLEASE!" he yells. Is he... is he coughing up b-blood? oh shitshitshitshitshitshit! what do you do?

"karkat wake up! it's just a dream! wake up" you shake him. His eyes snap open and he looks at you. He starts to growl, then pounces on you.

"KARKAT!" you yell. You try to push him off, but that fails. He makes a deep scratch on your arm and stomach. You scream in pain to the top of your lungs. Rose, Dave, Kanaya and Jade come in running. Kanaya drags karkat away with jade, while dave and rose patch you up.

"so how did this happen?" dave asks.

"karkat was having a bad dream and coughing up blood so, so i tried to wake him up" you say.

"John you should never wake up a troll" rose says to you

"I know that rose but, i'm just glad he's ok, for now at least" you say. Karkat is crying in kanaya's chest and Jade tells you to go to your own room. You go to your room and lay down. You wonder what goes through karkat's head when he sleeps. Oh well. Your going to try your god damn best to make karkat happy. Also, you hope karkat didn't notice the boner you had when he was in your lap.

**BE THE CRYING HIS HEART OUT ALIEN**


	3. Chapter 3

You are now Karkat Vantas. Your claws are covered in Johns blood. You pull your head out from kanaya's chest and look at the claws. You get up and walk to your bed. Eveybody leaves. How bad did you hurt John? You don't want to hurt him,so why are you? You hear a knock on your door and open it. It's a small box with a letter on it. You look around the hallway, no ones there. You take the box and shut the door. You first off read the note

"_karkat, this may be weird but these are a pair of my old pj's. Dave told me that you would sleep better in them, he even sniffed it to see if it smelt like me, that dave huh? Anyways, i hope you sleep well, and hope you have no nightmares_

_-John" _

You open the box and find a pair of pj's with a little green slime ghost john always wore on his shirts. You sniffed the pajamas. They did smell like John. You put them on and lie in your bed. This is comfy as fuck. You sigh and drift off into a deep sleep.

**Be John**

You are now John. You hope Karkat sleeps well in the pajamas. You hear a knock and you open the door.**  
**

"Hiiiiiiii John" vriska says with a smirk. You and Vriska are dating but you want to break up with her, but you can't. Not now, at least.

"hey vriska" you say sighing. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to inform you about our little organization thing were doing tomorrow." she says. You and her are gonna go through your closet to sort out the shit.

"ok, well, good bight then" you say. She kisses your cheek and leave. You shut the door and wipe your cheek. You sit down on your bed and think of karkat. How cute he looks when he's sleeping. You love how he's so calm in his sleep. You suddenly blush like mad when your cock suddenly gets hard in your pants. You get lube from your nightstand and take your pants off. You tie a hankercheif around your mouth and put a hand on your cock. You move the hand up and down, biting down on the hankercheif. You manage to get lube on your fingers and stick one in your ass. You quietly moan karkats name as your hand picks up speed and you add a second finger. You moans a little louder when you found your sweet spot. You come all over your hand. You take your fingers (which has cum on it) and put them in your mouth. You shiver. Your so odd. You hear a scream. You quickly put on boxers (no time for pants!) and wipe your hands. You run to karkat's room, and you see karkat on the floor. You run to him and sit down next to him.

"karkat?" you say shaking karkat. He gets on his hands and knees and cough up blood. Your heart skips a beat and your head starts to throb. You scream in fear for karkat and pain for yourself. You colapse on the floor next to karkat. You look at him. Is he breathing? You get on your knees and feel his pulse, he's alive thank is now sleeping. You pick karkat up and bring him to your room. You put him on your bed and put the lube away. You lie down next to karkat and pull the covers on the both of you. You hold karkat's hand and kiss his forehead.

"i hope you have better sleep when i'm next to you" you say, looking at karkat before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat woke up to see a sleeping John next to him. He blushed. Where was he? He looked around the room and saw nic cage posters, a dresser painted blue and pranking supplies. He was in John's room. He tried to get up, but johns arm was around his waist. Karkat manage to make john's arm let go, he turned to look at John, who was crying in his sleep.

"stupid dave, stupid jade, stupid karkat," john muttered in his sleep. "Why couldn't they see that all you wanted to do is kill them!" he grabbed the sheets "NO! i never wanted to hurt them! i want them to be safe!"

"J-john.." karkat shook him "JOHN GET UP!" john sat up in bed, sweat dripping down his face

"k...karkat?" john asked sleepily. John grabbed his glasses and smiled as he looked at karkat. Karkat left John's room so John could get dressed. Karkat saw Vriska talking with terezi.

"Do today i plan on breaking up with John" vriska said.

"Huh? i thought you two were happy together" terezi said to her.

"we are! i just don't like shitty nic cage anymore! It's gonna be soooooooo funny to watch him cry!" she said laughing. Terezi rolled her eyes and walked out of the room

"hi karkles!" terezi said with a smile

"hey terezi" karkat replied.

"Man, vriska is a huge bitch!" she told him. He nodded with agrement and they departed from the conversation. Karkat went into the kitchen and took out the syrup. He took the cap off it and looked inside, there were a shit ton of ants

"HOLY SHIT!" karkat yelled and he dropped the bottle, making syrup and ants spill all over the floor. John rushed into the kitchen to clean up the mess.

"it's a good thing you checked karkat! i was gonna make pancakes!" john said with a smile. Dave and Jade went to the store to buy shit and soon later that morning they ate a shit tonof pancakes wit no ants in sight

**A/N: wanna know where i got the idea of ants in a syrup bottle? it happened to my sister. Ants+syrup= :(**

**sorry 4 no updae in a whike**


	5. Shit ends

**i am so fucking done with the story**

**but this is how it would of gone**

John kills vriska by blowing her head to bits with his wind powers after she ripped and snapped john's nicolas cage shit, which were all gifts from his dad. Karkat saw john kill her and then they have hot steaming sex and use vriska's blood as lube

**Your fucking welcome**

**As soon as i finish "highschoolstuck" i'll make a fem!karkatxjohn story then maybe a dirkjake fanfic idk**


End file.
